Potter
by twilightselenacullen
Summary: Harry goes to live with Severus The beginning takes place before first year. Contains spanking if you don't like do not read!
1. Chapter 1

(This story at the beginning takes place before Harry's first year I do not own Harry Potter even though I wish I did lol contains spanking if you don't like don't read.) Harry fantacized

all day about what his new home would be like and His new father. He heard his name was Snape. No one told him anything about the man except for that he would be his potions

professor as well. He was getting away from the Dursleys and getting to go to Hogwarts. He has to be dreaming. Things like this just never happen to people like him...ever! But yet

here he was in front of his new home with Hagrid the tallest person he has ever seen and he couldn't be any more excited. Hagrid knocked on the door. Snape's POV: Snape walked

slowly downstairs from his study and to the door. He really was not looking forward to being Potter's new guardian. He knew what his old family was like but he did not care. He

deserved to be with the worst muggles imaginable. Why the hell couldn't he still be there? Even they would probably want him more than me. He was supposed to be here hours ago.

All I want to do is get some of my work done but no. Potter has to intrude on and ruin everything... Just like his father. If he thinks I will be any less strict then the Dursleys he has a

rude awakening coming. I opened the door. "What are you trying to do Hagrid break the door!" I snapped. Harry's POV: My new guardian was towering over me and I was terrified to

say the least. I looked down at the ground. "Where have you been you were supposed to be here hours ago?" He asked furiously glaring at me. I felt like I was going to shrink into

myself. "Um... Well I... Uh..." I stammered. "We were at diagon alley Severus it took longer then we epected." Hagrid answered. "Is that so?" He asked glaring at me. I nodded. "Get

your stuff let's go." He ordered. "Bye." I waved to Hagrid. "Now!" Snape ordered. I jumped and quickly obeyed grabbing my trunk and Hedwig's cage and rushing in under his arm. He

shut the door behind us. "Let's go." He ordered. I nodded. "Obviously I have to tell you the first rule now. When I ask you a question you will answer me with Yes sir or No sir

understand?" He asked sternly. "Yes sir I do." "Good follow me." He said. I nodded quickly following. We walked down the hall until we got to and opening. To the left was a

humungous living room and a dining room right beside it. Beside that was a bathroom and the large kitchen. I continued to follow him. "Now let's go upstairs." He said. I watched as

his long bllack robes flowed behind him. I struggled to pull my trunk up the stepd and hold on to Hedwig's cage at the same time. "Are you purposely being that slow to defy me?"

Snape asked. "No! No sir... I just... Sorry sir..." I said glancing at my trunk. He pulled out his wand and with a flick of his wrist my trunk and Hedwig vanished. I stared in shock wide-eyed.

"Let's go." He ordered. I decided just to do as he said. I really longed to get on his good side. If he has one that is... for my sake I hope he does... I followed quickly. When we got to

the second floor He pointed at a door. "Guest room." Then another. "My room." and the next. "My study." I followed still as close as I could with out tripping over his robes. He opened

a door directly across from the study. There were more stairs which led to the attic. It was huge. It had dark green carpet and long windows draped with black curtains just like the

rest of the house. There were two beds and long slim black dressers with window seats in two opposite corners. The rest of the room was covered with bookshelves stocked full

with books until my eyes reached the back wall. There were Silver snakes in order from smallest to largest along it. I counted twelve. He must really like snakes but why? I wondered...

Maybe he can talk to them too. He walked towards the bed on the left. "This area is yours the other area is your cousin Draco's. I told him all about you." He paused. "The bathroom

is over there." He pointed. "Now I can go over my rules with you. You are not permitted to touch or do anything without my permission. You will not talk back or get smart with me ever.

Also you will do what you are told when I tell you to do it understand?" "Anything else you can think of?" I mumbled sarcastically. "What was that?" Snape snapped. "Nothing sir sorry,

I understand." I answered. "Another rule is that you will not lie to me but I will let that one slide do not expect me to be so lenient next time understand?" He asked. "Yes sir." "Good

now get unpacked. I will be waiting for you in my study I epect you to be there soon." "But sir what's the point i fI will be going to Hogwarts soon anyway?" I asked. "Just do as I said!

You will be very sorry if you do not start obeying the rules I just gave you." He said. I nodded. "Yes sir." When he left I quickly unpacked. I put Hedwig on the top of the dresser and

shoved my clothes inside. Then I stacked all my new school books on the window seat. I quickly ran down to his study and took a deep breath before knocking. "Come in." I heard.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked in cautiously. He was writing a letter. I looked around at the office. It was lit by torches that flamed green. I looked in amazement. The room was just like the rest of the house.

It was covered in bookshelves to just like the attic. I saw a something shining in the corner. I looked up and he wasn't looking towards me so I decided to slep slowly towards the object.

It was a shining green orb. I stared at it for another minute. I slowly reached my hand out. "What are you doing?" He asked angrily. "Nothing." I answered jumping around to face him.

"What have I told you about lying? And what are you supposed to say when you answer me?" He asked sternly. "But I... I was just... it... sorry sir." I answered looking at the floor.

"The carpet is the same every where else in the house. Yet you seem so interested in it now." He said. I looked up. I'm sorry sir really..." I said. "If you even mess up one more time by

the slightest bit you will be punished understand?" He asked. "Y-yes sir... sorry sir." I answered. I don't understand. I will probably end up being punished really soon at this rate.

There has to be something I can do to get on his good side. "So umm... you like snakes?" I asked. "I do not have time for this nonsense take this." He handed a book to me.

"Hogwarts history." I read. "I want you to read that then you will read your potions book understand?" "Yes sir." I said. I walked towards the door. "No. You will read it here where I

can see that you are doing as I have asked of you." He said. I sighed. Damn he was smart. I walked over to one of the chairs in front of his desk. "May I sit sir?" I asked. "Just sit

down and do as your told don't get smart with me!" He yelled. I jumped in the seat quickly. How? I thought? How could he get mad over that! I opened the book quickly and pretended

to read. I glared over my book at him. What a git. "Does my face look like that book?" He asked. "No sorry..." I looked back down. I pretended to read more and glanced over the book

at him again. "That's it!" He yelled slamming his fists against the table. "I've had enough. You don't do what is asked of you at all and you continue to defy me and get smart!" He yelled.

I tried to hide my face behind the book. Calm down Harry maybe he's not talking to you I thought sinking further down into the chair. I was yanked up roughly by the top of my arm.

"Ack!" He drug me to his chair and pulled me swiftly over my lap. He's not really gonna! "What are you doing! Let go of me!" I yelled frantically struggling to get free. Smack! "Oww!"

I whined. I looked back there was no way that was his hand. He was holding a leather strap. "Where the hell did that come from!" I muttered. "Let go of me you git!" I yelled quickly

regretting it when the strap fell down harder. I moaned loudly. Snape's POV: "You are going to learn even if I have to whip your ass every day do you understand me?" I asked

emphasizing each word with another hard smack. Harry yelped and moaned repeatedly. "Oww yes sir I do." He answered. I knew I wasn't nearly done with him yet. "You deserve to

be spanked now hold still or I swear I will go on for an hour." I warned. He fell limp over my lap instantly. "Yes sir." He answered quietly. I continued until he started sobbing lightly then

I reached for the waistline of his jeans. "No sir please! It hurts too much. I'm sorry!" He cried. "Do not fight with me maybe net time you won't push me so far." I said pulling his

pants down to his ankles. I continued smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack I pulled his boers down and pulled him up. He blushed and continued to sob

embarassed and in pain. I spun him around. "Put your hands on your head." I ordered. He slowly moved his shaking hands to his head doing as he was told. smack! He jerked forward

and yelped. smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack "Good you can pull your pants up now and I suggest you go back

to reading." I said sternly. He pulled his pants up whincing and continued to sob wiping the tears on his sleeves. He looked so upset even I couldn't ignore it. I reached towards him

causing him to flinch. "Sir I'm sorry please I'll read I'll read!" He cried. "Shh... It's okay I forgive you Harry." I said calmly. I hugged him gently. He hugged back tightly and sobbed as hard

as he could barrying his face in my robes. I stood speechless until he calmed down. He looked up at me and smiled. "I'll read now sir I promise." He said. I just nodded. He went back to

the seat sitting down very carefully and began to read for real this time. I smiled and went back to my work.


	3. Chapter 3

I was happy when I finally got some peace and quiet as he was reading. "Harry." I waited for him to answer. "Yes sir?" He asked looking up from the book. "I expect you to write a

summary on that when you're done and then you rill write a summary on your potions book... after you've read it of course." I said. Harry's POV: "You were serious about that? I thought

you just wanted me to do something while you worked." I whined. I really hope he's joking with me! "I can promise you that I am not joking with and I probably never will. One roll

of parchment half on the hogwarts history and half on the potions book." He ordered. "A WHOLE ROLL?" I asked shocked. "Yes it is a lot less than you will recieve at achool I can tell

you that much... Think of this as practice, and you will keep your tone down when addressing me along with every other one of your professors." He said. "BUT IT'S NOT FAIR! RIGHT

NOW YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE MY PROFESSOR YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE MY GUARDIAN!" I yelled. He glared at me making me cringe. I ran out of the room. I had no clue where I

was going I just wanted out of there. I ran down the street as fast as I could trying to run off the anger. 'What am I worried about? He's old there's no way he can catch up to me.' I

thought slowing down and shaking my head. "Harry get your ass back to the house right now!" I heard. "Shit!" I said jumping. "Where the hell?" I looked around. "I'm up here." He said.

I looked up and shook my head. "Unless he has a broom!" I said out loud. "Get back to the house now!" He ordered. "Leave me alone!" I yelled and continued to run. I turned down

an alleyway. He came down quickly out of nowhere grabbing my arm. "Let's go over what you did wrong shall we?" He asked. "Get off of me!" I yelled. He shook my arm pulling

me towards him. "You yelled at me, deliberately disobeyed me, ran outside the house, defied me again by not going home when I told you to making me come down and get you, oh

and lets not forget you cussed." He said. "I don't give a shit get the hell of me you git!" I yelled. He spun me around smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack

"oww!" I whined my backside was already burning from the previous spanking. "You are getting way more where that came from." He said. "Now get your ass back to the house

before you get into any more trouble!" He warned. "yes sir." I said quickly wiping my face with my free arm. "Good." He pushed my arm away from him. I walked back to the house

quickly knowing he was probably watching me the whole time. I ran inside and to my surprise he was standing right inside waiting for me.


	4. Chapter 4

I looked down not able to move. "In. Now." He ordered. "Yes sir." I answered quickly ducking under his arm. smack! "Owww!" I cried as he swatted me. I spun around backing up

against the wall. "Please sir..." "Shut up. Get upstairs to the study and wait there for me."Yes sir." I said walking backwards to the steps before running up. I shut the door behind me

and leaned up against his desk. What was taking him so long. What if he's calling to send me back! I can't go back there I just cant! I don't even think they'll let me! They don't want me

it was their idea! So they could have a long happy normal life with their perfect son dudley! Tears tarted falling down my face. I brushed them away as he opened the door. "Potter?

What is wrong with you?" "Oh just leave me alone! You don't want me hear! No one wants me around! I complicate every one's lives! I have no family left! I wish I would have just

died with my parents!" I yelled. He lunged towards me pulling me around quickly by my arm. smack smack smack smack smack He whirled me back around and pulled me in towards

his chest. My eyes widened with shock. But I didn't want this to end. I baried my face in his robes and cried. "Shh it's okay." He said running his hands through my hair. "Don't you

ever say that again do you hear me?" He asked. "Yes sir." I answered. "Good." He pulled me away gently now. "You are still in trouble do you understand me young man?" He asked.

"Yes sir." "Good because you are in a lot of trouble. Don't you ever scare me like that! I will not give up on you Harry James Potter. I will never do that to you but I will be extremely

hard on you." He said. "Yipee" I said sarcaastically. "You deserve it for acting this way. As long as you are living with me you will act like a proper young man and not like a spoiled

two year old brat because I will be hard on you every time." He warned. "Yes sir." "Drop your boxers and pants Harry." He ordered. I hesitated. "Now." "Yes sir." I said quickly

obeying. "Accio strap." I heard him say. Strap? What does Accio mean! I watched horrified as a thick leather strap flew into his hand. "Bend over the desk." I obeyed again walking

over slowly. "P-please s-sir." I begged. "You deserve this so do not fight me." He said. I thought about making a run for it. I wasn't running out of the house with out pants on though

and he would've caught up with me anyways getting me into more trouble. Smack! "Owww!" I cried out in pain. "Owww please don't!" smack! "Owww!" I cried. He continued despite

my pleas. smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack I started crying again. "Oww Please I'm sorry!" I said tears streaming down my face.

"It is not over yet harry." He said. I turned around. "Yes it is! I can't take any more please stop." "Harry Jame Potter you will stop arguing with me right now unless you want to be in

any more trouble!" He warned. "Please sir! Please!" I cried. "Harry I will not deal with this behaviour. You will not go against me ever! Stop arguing with me now and turn back

around!" "Please." I tried one more time. He moved towards me angrily. He grabbed my arm and pulled me over to his chair. "Ow! No please sir! Ow! Let go!" I cried. He pulled me

over his lap smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack "You will never disobey me Harry James Potter! Ever!

Do you understand me?" He asked as he continued to slam the strap down hard. "Ow please! It hurts!" "It isn't supposed to feel good!" He snapped. "Pllleeeeaaassseee!" I cried.

smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack "Okay I'll do the summaries and I'll read it

I swear! I'll have it done in a week I promise!" I tried. "One week?" "Yes ow! Yes sir yes ow! One week! One week!" smack smack smack smack "Fine." he said finally stopping. "If you

are not done in a week then you will be right back in this position do you understand?" He asked. "Yes sir!" I answered quickly. "Good now I suggest you go start." I got up rubbing

my burning backside trying to get the sting out. I put my boxers and pants back on and grabbed the book off of the chair. "Sit." He ordered. "Bu-" I began. "Now Harry!" He ordered.

"Y-yes sir!" I jumped back and sat down as slow as possible. I whinced painfully and began to read.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry's POV: There was no way I was going to get this done in a week? How could he expect me to? I'm such an idiot! Instead of saving myself I just got myself into more trouble later.

Maybe if I get some of it done he won't be mad because I tried. I don't know though he doesn't seem like the type to compromise. I glanced up at him. Definitely not. "Read." He snapped.

"Y-yes sir!" I looked back at the book quickly. Jeez how does he do that? He wasn't even looking up from his work! I sighed. Okay maybe there's another way. "Of course." I said.

Damn it that wasn't supposed to be out loud! "What are you talking about Harry?" He asked. I pretended to be interested in the book. "Oh nothing sir, just talking to myself, sorry."

I looked back at the book. He stared at me for a moment then went back to his work. Phew! That was close. This is so easy though I can not believe I didn't think of it before.

I'm a wizard now I might as well use it to my advantage... FF Midnight. I looked at the clock. Perfect. All I have to do is go into the office find some spell or something on how to finish papers and then come back. It's so simple. I crept down the steps. I opened the door carefully and closed it lightly behind me just in case. I tiptoed across the hallway and into his study.

"Password?" A voice asked loudly. "Shit!"I yelled making a run for the attic. "Hold it right there Harry." Snape said. I turned around slowly. He flicked his wand lighting the hallway.

"What do you think you are doing?" He asked. "Nothing! Nothing at all sir!" I said quickly. "Oh really? Then why did I just here the snake?" He asked. "Snake?" I asked back. "Yes the one that goes off when you try to open the door." He said. "But I didn't hear a snake I only heard someone say password." I told him. "How? How did you know that's what it says?"

He asked. "Sir I really do not know what you're talking about." I said. He looked at the snake then back at me "Have you ever talked to a snake before Harry?" "Once when I was at the zoo, (I wasn't going to go into details) but I'm sure that's normal with wizards right?" I asked. He looked at me wide-eyed. "No Harry. It's a very… rare… gift. It's called parseltongue.

It allows you to speak the language of the snakes." Snape's POV: I was totally shocked by the fact he could speak parseltongue but I had to get back to the matter at hand. "We will discuss more of that later for now I would like you to explain what you were doing." "Nothing sir I was sleepwalking." He lied. "Fine if you won't tell me I'll find out." I said.

I grabbed him by his arm and muttered death eater forever which made the door open. I grabbed a bottle from the shelf. "This is veritaserum all I have to do is make you drink a couple drops of this and you will tell me everything." I explained. "So would you rather tell me or do you want me to use this?" I asked. "Fine I'll tell you! I was trying to look for a spell that would make the essay for me." He blurted out.

Harry's POV: Ugh! Why do I have to be such a horrible liar in the first place! He let my arm go and put the bottle back on the shelf and turned around. I could tell her was angry.

"Sir please." I said holding my hands up and backing away. "Please don't spank me again!" I begged. "Please it still hurts." "Harry you should know by now that I will not tolerate lying.

You should also know that you will never get out of a punishment, and by fighting with me you just make it worse on yourself." He said. I flinched. "So are you going to cooperate or not?" He asked. I thought about it for a second and sighed. "Yes sir I will cooperate."

"Good. I am only going to use my hand since you are cooperating." He said. "Yes sir." He walked over to his chair and sat down. I followed him and he pulled me over his lap swiftly.

He pulled down my pants and boxers. Smack! Ow! His ice cold hand hit my backside hard.

Smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack "Why… are… you… being… punished?" He asked me emphasizing each word with another painful smack. "Because I ow! I lied and tried to cheat on the essay ow!" "And will you ever do that again?" He asked.

"No sir I swear." He continued. Smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack I whimpered with every smack and tried not to cry out in pain.

smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack

I was crying as hard as I could. He let me up and pulled my pants and boxers up gently. I wiped my tears away. I wanted to rub so badly but I didn't want to risk getting into more trouble.

"I forgive you now go to bed tomorrow's going to be a big day." He said. I wondered why but didn't ask. "Night sir." I said. "Good night Harry." I got to the door and he called.

"Harry?" He said. "Yes sir?" "For future school references there are no home work cheating spells." He said. "Now you tell me." I said smiling. He smiled back.


	6. Chapter 6

I couldn't fall asleep. I dug through the closet as quietly as possible and found a lantern and some matches. I brought it back over and lit it before laying it on the nightstand by my bed.

I might as well get farther on this stupid essay thing since I can't sleep. I opened the book and sighed, I read it straight through to morning.

Hearing footsteps on the stairs I quickly grabbed the lantern and ran towards the closet. I heard knocking. "Harry? You up?" Severus called.

I shoved the lantern in the closet just as he opened the door. "What are you doing?" He asked sternly. "Oh, well, I was just…" "Potter just tell me and do not lie I am so not in the mood." He said.

I nodded. "I was putting this lantern back." I explained. "And why did you have it out in the first place?" He asked, growing angrier. I sighed heavily.

"I couldn't sleep last night so I read the Hogwarts History book, but then I ended u reading it straight through all night." I continued. "You read that whole book?" He asked shocked.

"Yes sir." I answered. "I guess that will excuse you of going through my closet, but don't ever do that again. If you act rudely today, I will not accept you being tired as an excuse, understood?" He asked.

"Yes sir." "Good, now let's go I expect our company will be arriving soon." He said turning around. I started to follow. "Get dresses first." He said. I nodded and walked over to my trunk.

I didn't have much to choose from. I threw on some jeans and an old gray shirt. Then I went downstairs. "What are you wearing?" He asked. "Um… my clothes sir." I answered.

"You have nothing better than that?" He asked. I looked down. He looked at me shocked. We will be going shopping tomorrow." He said. I looked up excitedly. He was actually going to get me clothes? Maybe he's not so bad after all! The Dursley's never bought me anything!

"What are you smirking at?" He asked. "Nothing, it's just… The Dursley's would never spend their money on me." I whispered.

"Well I am your guardian now and I don't care what the Dursley's would or wouldn't do. I will not have my son looking like an eleven year old hobo." He said. I looked at him shocked.

Did he really just call me his son? I smiled, maybe living hear wouldn't be as bad as I thought. Snape's face looked just as shocked as mine, when he realized what he said.

We stood there for a moment in silence until the door swung open. A man with long blonde hair and a walking stick walked in. Behind him, a boy with his hair slicked back followed.

"Hello Severus." He said. "Hello Lucius, nice to see you again." The boy glared at me and I glared back. Lucius turned his focus towards me. "You must be Harry potter. Forgive me." He said pulling me towards him roughly.

I winced and he brushed the hair away from my forehead. "Your scar is legendary, as is the wizard who gave it to you." He smiled. "Voldemort killed my parents, he was nothing more than a murderer." I said angrily.

"You must be very brave to speak his name, or very foolish." "Harry you will calm yourself down this instant, and you will never speak that name in my house again understand?" Severus asked.

"Yes sir, sorry." I answered. "Good now you will show some respect, Mr. Malfoy is your godfather. You will address him as Mr. Malfoy or sir, always. Now apologize." Snape said.

I sighed but decided it was in my best interest not to argue. "Yes sir, I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy, please forgive me." I said sluggishly. "I will this time." He said. I glared at him.

"This is your cousin Draco Malfoy." Snape introduced. "Hello." He said holding out his hand. I folded my arms. "Why you little…!" Mr. Malfoy started. Snape looked at me angrily making me flinch.

Smack! "Ow! What the hell?" I yelled rubbing my head. "Harry James Potter!" "I'm sorry sir! I didn't mean it! It won't happen again!" I yelled quickly. "Good! You best hope not! Now I suggest you go to your room!" He said angrily.

"Yes sir!" I ran up the steps quickly. "You should go to Draco Severus and I have things to discuss." Lucius said. "Yes father." Draco walked up the stairs obediently.

I heard footsteps coming up the attic stairs. I thought he forgave me! He wouldn't leave his guest to deal with me, would he? The door opened and I jumped. It was just Draco.

"Scared potter?" He asked smiling devilishly. "Leave me alone I have work to do." I answered. "Work? We're not even in school yet Potter. Don't tell me you're going to be one of them insufferable know-it-all geeks." He said.

"I don't want to do it I have to, he gave it to me to do." I answered. Draco knew all about how into work Hid godfather Severus could be and suddenly hoped he wouldn't have to do any work too.

"Whatever, Potter." He answered. I wrote the half of parchment on Hogwarts History. Draco was really starting to get on my nerves. "SO why are you here anyways? Were you too much of a pain for your relatives?" He asked smugly.

"Shut up." I answered glaring over the paper. "How dare you talk to me like that you filthy mudblood!" He said walking over to my bed. "Get away from me!" I yelled.

He pushed me back grabbing the paper. "Give that back!" I yelled getting up. It was too late Draco stuffed it in the toilet. "Damn you Malfoy!" I yelled grabbing the paper.

All that was left was a soggy paper covered in large ink spots. "You are so dead!" I yelled. He laid on his bed laughing. I jumped on him and began punching him in his face.

He rolled over causing us to both roll off the bed with a loud thud. If our parents didn't hear us before, they sure did now. But I didn't care. "Get off me you dirty git!" I yelled kicking him as hard as I could.

"I'm dirty? Look at you! Just as dirty as your parents no doubt!" He yelled grabbing my hair. "Ack!" I moaned. Just then the door burst open.

Severus came in first and pulled Malfoy off of me. He continued to struggle in Snape's arms. I felt a hand grasp the back of my collar and I was yanked upward.

We both glared at each other and continued to struggle. "SILENCE!" Lucius yelled. I flinched and whimpered when he moved his hold to the back of my neck, and his grasp got tighter.

Draco stopped struggling immediately but continued to glare at me.


	7. Chapter 7

"What happened?" Lucius asked angrily. "Potter just attacked me!" Draco yelled. "That's a lie! I did no-"I started.

Lucius tightened his grip again on my neck. A tear fell before I could stop it. "Aw look at the baby crying." Draco said. "Shut up." Lucius ordered.

"I know Harry will not lie to me. I already warned you about lying Harry now I want the truth about what happened right now." Snape ordered.

"Yes sir. I was doing the paper and then Draco was annoying me, we started arguing then he grabbed my paper and stuffed it in the toilet and now it's ruined. I had the whole half of parchment on Hogwarts History done I swear!" I whined.

"Harry, focus what happened next?" He asked. I shifted my feet. "Then I might have attacked him and we started actually fighting." I whispered.

"You might have! Harry you started the fight?" Snape asked angrily. "He deserved it he-"I started.

"Harry you hit Draco first! You could have easily come downstairs and talked to me but instead you took matters into your own hands! I will not tolerate that behavior from you and I am very disappointed." Snape said.

"I'm sorry sir, please don't…" My voice trailed off. I was not going to admit in front of the Malfoy's that my new father spanks me.

"I'm not going to," He paused, "Your godfather will." My eyes flew open and I started struggling. "NO please!" I begged.

"As for you Draco I will take care of you myself." Snape said. His eyes grew wide as well.

"But sir he started the fight you said so yourself!" Draco said quickly.

"He may have thrown the first hit but you provoked him, which makes you responsible as well Draco." Lucius said.

"Yes father." Draco answered lowering his head in defeat. "You can use my study Lucius, Draco and I will stay in here." Snape said.

Lucius nodded and led the still struggling boy out the door.

* * *

Severus released his hold on his godson. "Sir you're not really going to punish me are you?" Draco asked.

"What even gives you the slightest idea that I wouldn't?" Severus asked. "It was Potter's fault!" He yelled.

"Draco Malfoy! Don't you ever use that tone with me young man!" Draco flinched. "You know very well that you caused this fight as well as Harry."

"Like I care." He said turning around. Severus gave him a sharp smack to his backside. Draco yelped and spun around.

"I'm sorry, please don't punish me sir!" Draco whined as fresh tears streamed down his face.

"Draco you do this every time, you fight and act tough and then you beg me to let you off the hook and frankly I'm sick of it. When will you just learn to give in?" Severus asked.

Draco continued to cry. "Answer me Draco Malfoy." Severus said sternly. "F-fine, I'm s-sorry just p-please go easy o-on me." Draco sobbed.

Severus sighed and sat on Draco's bed. "Come here Draco." He ordered. "Y-yes sir." Draco obeyed walking over to the bed.

He stood in front of his godfather shaking. "Draco I'm not going to murder you. You're just getting a spanking there's no need for all this drama." Severus said.

"B-but it h-hurts." He cried. "It's supposed to that way you remember not to do it again. So are you going to fight or provoke your cousin again?" He asked.

"N-no sir." Draco sobbed. "Good boy. Let's get this over with." Severus said patting his leg. Draco hesitantly leaned across his godfather's lap.

Severus took a deep breath before proceeding. Smack! The boy let out a wail like if he'd just been shot.

"That's it Draco I will give you one minute to compose yourself, if you don't calm yourself I will be sure to give you another spanking before bed."

Draco immediately stopped sobbing and took in a deep breath. "Are you ready now?" Severus asked. "Yes sir." Draco answered. Smack.

The boy sunk his blonde head into the bed. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. It was only a couple minutes before the boy broke out into desperate sobs again.

"I'm sorry sir! Ow! Please stop! I'll behave I swear! Owww! I'll be really nice to Potter, I mean Harry, honestly! Pllleeeeaaaasssseeee!" Draco cried.

Severus helped the boy sit up on his lap and began soothing him. "Shh it's alright, I forgive you Draco." He said rubbing his back. The boy laid his head on his shoulder and sobbed.

* * *

Harry struggled against his godfather's grip. "Ow! Let go of me! Get off!" He screamed. Lucius continued dragging him to the study effortlessly.

That is until he heard what the boy had to say next, "Get off me you filthy git! It's no fucking wonder where your filthy-ass son got it from!"

Lucius let go of the boy who immediately plummeted onto the floor of the study. He glared at him angrily. Harry scrambled backwards along the floor as the tall intimidating blonde followed towering over him.

Harry felt his back hit the wall and immediately shielded himself with his arms. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean that!" He said desperately.

Lucius grabbed a hold of his shirt and yanked him up. Harry was on the tips of his toes and still had to look up at the man holding him.

"You are already in for it boy, I wouldn't try my patience. Your father will hear about what you just said too." Lucius warned dangerously.

He let go of the boy who once again fell to the floor. "Harry, I suggest you make this easy on yourself by doing as I say." Harry didn't know what to do.

He felt guilty and terrified at the same time. If his new father heard what he just said he'd be sure to take the strap to him later.

He whimpered, "Yes sir. I will. Just please, please, don't tell my father what I said!" He begged. "That is not your decision to make, and trust me I will."

New tears spilled down Harry's face. "Y-yes sir." Harry answered, fighting to keep his voice straight. Harry watched as Lucius sat down in Severus's chair.

"Come here." He ordered. "Yes sir." Harry walked slowly over to him. Lucius grabbed him by his pant loops pulling him forward.

Harry closed his eyes tightly as Lucius tugged his pants down and had Harry step out of them. Then Lucius pulled Harry's underwear down past his knees.

He then leaned the boy over his lap. Smack. Harry jumped not expecting just Lucius's hand to hurt that much.

He couldn't believe his godfather he just met a couple hours ago was spanking him bare in his father's study.

Harry whimpered and sobbed as his godfather continued but he didn't struggle.

He was hoping if he obeyed then his godfather would go easy on him so he tried not to make it worse on himself.

His godfather continued until Harry lost control and went limp sobbing as hard as he could. Lucius helped him up and pulled up his underwear and pants roughly.

"Don't make me have to do that again because I will not hesitate to do so, understand?" "Yes sir." He answered. "Good now let's go." Harry wiped the tears from his face.

He didn't want to seem weak in front of his cousin. When they got up to their room Draco was curled up asleep on his bed with tear stains covering his face.

Harry smiled it looked like he had nothing to worry about. His smile faded when he realized he did have something to worry about. Lucius looked at him then at his godfather,

"Harry said something very rude to me. I told him that I'd tell you and you could deal with it once I was done with him." Lucius said.

"What did you say Harry?" Severus asked. Harry shook his head. "We wouldn't want him to repeat those fowl words again so I'll tell you myself."

* * *

I watched as my father's eyes bulged and filled with rage. He ran over to me grabbing me by my arm. "Ow! Ow! I'm sorry! Ow! Please donnntttt!" I cried.

Draco woke up and I was fully crying again. I wasn't worried about seeming weak anymore though. I had bigger worries on my mind.

He was so pissed and there was no way I was getting off easy for this. I was surprised when he pulled me towards my bathroom though.

He wouldn't spank me right in front of them would he? Was he that angry with me? He picked me up and sat me on the counter as I continued to sob.

I watched terrified as he turned on the water and grabbed a bar of soap from the cupboard. He ran it under until it was covered with suds. What was he doing?

"Open." He ordered. Was he serious? I clenched my jaw shut and shook my head. He slapped my thigh hard. "Ow okay!" I cried.

I opened my mouth and he slid the soap inside. "Bite down." He instructed. I did as I was told. It was so disgusting.

I waited wondering when he was going to pull me off the sink and use the strap on me until I couldn't move. He just stood there though.

"Harry if you're wondering whether I'm going to use the strap on you trust me I'm in the right mind to do it, so you better keep that bar of soap in your mouth until I tell you to take it out understand?" He asked.

I nodded. "If it comes out even once for a second you'll find yourself back in my study." I nodded again. I wiped the tears from my face and waited.

I was focused on keeping the disgusting bar in my mouth. How long did it have to stay there? I was so tempted to slip it out for just a second but I kept replaying his warning in my head.

I closed my eyes clenching down on the soap and waited. It seemed like forever before I heard him call me. "Harry you may take it out now."

I nodded and gratefully spit it out. He came in with a cup and filled it with water. "This is all you get to rinse with so make it count." "Yes sir." I answered.

I grabbed the cup eagerly and swished the water around before spitting it out. I did this a couple times until all the water was gone.

I whimpered staring down at the bottom of the cup. I turned around and ran out of the bathroom. Lucius was sitting on the bed with his son who was fully awake now.

I hugged my father tightly. "I'm so sorry. Thank you sir." I said. He stiffened but then hugged me back.

"I think you should be apologizing to someone else." Severus said. "But I already did." Harry whispered. "Now Harry James Potter."

"Yes sir." I reluctantly let go of my father and walked over to the bed.

I stood in front of the Malfoys, "I'm sorry sir and I'm sorry Draco, I shouldn't have said what I did, and I shoukdn't have started the fight." I said looking down.

"I forgive you." Lucius said. "Me too." Draco followed.

AN: Hope you guys liked, I thought the ending was cute ^.^ hehe- he hugged Snape :)


	8. Chapter 8

"Alright boys you get cleaned up and we'll wait for you downstairs." Snape said.

"And don't fight." Lucius added, glaring at each of them on the way out.

"Yes sir." They answered. Harry sighed and headed for the bathroom.

"Where do you think you're going Potter?" Draco asked.

"To get cleaned up like we were told." Harry answered carelessly.

"I should get to go first." Draco said.

"Oh and why is that?" Harry asked.

"Plainly and simply, I am of way higher importance than you." Draco commented snidely.

Little had Harry known, how completely wrong Draco was at that point in time. But being as naive as he still was, he still took offense to that.

"You know what Draco, why don't we make a truce," He began holding up his hand, "I mean after all there's enough room that we can both share the sink at onc-" He stopped and sprinted through the door locking it behind him.

He laughed victoriously as his god brother pounded on the door. "Potter that was not funny at all let me in!" He yelled shaking the handle.

"It was hi-lari-ous." He said between laughs.

"Says you! Now open up this door this instant!" Draco shouted. But Harry was already at the sink, and washing up.

He dried his face on the towel and ran his fingers through his hair trying to calm it down.

"Whatever Draco, you don't have the right to order me around anyways." Harry said unlocking the door and stepping out triumphantly.

"Oh but I do." Snape said. Harry's eyes widened. He'd thought it had gotten too quiet.

"Go wash up." Snape instructed for the second time. Draco smirked as he walked into the bathroom. Harry kept his eyes glued to the floor.

He wanted to try to walk away, and wondered if he'd be allowed, but his feet remained stubbornly in place. Harry looked up when Snape moved.

He saw him pinching the bridge of his nose with his free arm draped across his chest. Harry looked back down.

"How many times now Harry, have I had to warn you about your attitude?" He asked.

"A few sir." He responded sheepishly.

"How many times Harry, do you think I should have to warn you?" Snape asked.

"One sir?" Harry asked unsure.

"No Harry, I should not have to warn you at all because you should know not to behave this way." He said.

Tears threatened to fall down Harry's face and he quickly wiped his eyes. But to his embarrassment a tear escaped anyways.

He was surprised when Severus cupped a hand around his face and wiped it away.

With Severus's hands now cupped around his face, Harry had no choice but to look up at the man's disappointed eyes.

"I won't have to warn you again will I?" Snape asked.

"No sir." Harry answered.

"Good because next time it won't be a warning, now let's go downstairs." Snape said. Harry nodded and walked past him.

Snape landed a sharp smack making the boy jump and spin to face him. "That was your last warning." Snape said.

"Yes Sir." Harry blushed, and then hesitantly kept walking. He could feel his father's gaze on him the whole way down the steps.

Harry stood with the adults fidgeting nervously. He wasn't sure if anything could make this more awkward. "Umm… sir," Harry began.

"What is it?" Snape asked tiredly. It had already been such a long and dramatic day yet only a few hours had passed.

He was quickly losing his patience and was unsure if he had any left. "Sorry to interrupt, I was just wondering if… I mean…" He continued.

"Spit it out boy." Snape chastised.

"Do I have to write the half of parchment on Hogwarts history again?" He asked anxiously.

Snape sighed, "No, I believe you that you did it. Unfortunately I do not know how badly you wrote it but I should be able to infer that from the half on your potions book. You're very lucky I'm not making you do it again so that half better be good, understand?" Snape asked.

"Yes sir. Thank you very much sir." Harry said happily. He was smiling widely pleased at the answer he'd been given.

"Draco let's go!" Mr. Malfoy yelled up the steps.

"What is taking him so long? He better not be trying to pull anything." He said. Malfoy came bolting down the steps grinning away.

Lucius sighed, "What did you do?" He asked.

"Nothing father honestly, why do you think I did something?" Draco said casually.

"Draco you listen to me now, if I find out later that you are not telling me the truth you are going to be in a lot of trouble understood?" He asked.

Draco gulped, "Yes father, I understand."

"Good, then are we ready to go?" He asked.

"Yes sir." Draco answered. Lucius stared at his son for a moment before turning to his godson.

"Oh… Uh… yes sir." He answered.

"Alright then let's go, you two go first then I'll help Harry and be there right after." Snape said.

Harry watched confused as Draco stepped into the fireplace and grabbed the floo powder. "Diagon Alley." He said clearly.

Harry's eyes widened as Draco's body was engulfed in green flames just before disappearing along with them.

He looked back and forth between his guardians worryingly. Why were they not freaking out? "Was that supposed to happen?" Harry asked startled.

They both chuckled at his reaction, "Yes, it's called traveling by floo powder." Lucius said.

"It's one of the easiest and most common ways to travel in the wizarding world, all you need is a fireplace, a destination, and some floo powder." Lucius explained.

He went next and Harry watched closely again. "Um... that doesn't hurt... does it?" Harry asked.

He felt that since there were flames involved there was some concern of it being painful so he had to ask. "No, not at all, they are actually quite cool," Snape answered, "Alright it's your turn, don't be afraid."

Harry nodded and stepped in taking the powder. He took a deep breath, "Diagon alley." He said dropping the powder.

The area around him spun and soon new pictures were spinning. When it stopped he was looking at the Malfoy's.

He stumbled out of the fireplace slowly and tried to regain his balance. After blinking a couple times he realized it was over.

Draco was laughing hysterically at him. Harry glared at him but kept his mouth shut so he wouldn't get into more trouble.

"I wouldn't be laughing Draco, he did surprisingly well for his first time. Don't you remember yours?" Mr. Malfoy asked snidely.

Harry looked up happily; his godfather had actually complimented him, not only that but he felt a funny story was about to be revealed.

"You cried for an hour before we could convince you to go." Lucius said. Harry covered his mouth trying not to laugh. "I was like five!" Draco defended.

"It was like two years ago so you were about nine." Lucius argued.

"Father!" Draco whined.

"Why would you tell him that?" Draco pouted. Harry was happy now if he tried to torment him at school at least he had some dirt on him.

Snape appeared in the fireplace and stepped out towards them. Harry was still trying to hold in his laughs. "What happened?" Snape asked.

"Nothing important let's be off." Lucius said. Harry followed contently, watching as Draco trudged beside him pouting.

This might turn out to be a good day after all.


End file.
